This invention relates to the measurement of turbidity in static and dynamic situations and in particular relationship to beer production concerns a device for static and dynamic measurement of the turbidity of beer flowing through a pipe line.
In beer production, it is necessary both to chill-proof and to filter the beer for better sales appeal, good flavor and long shelf life. Both operations require careful monitoring of the beer turbidity. In the case of chill-proofing, turbidity indicates the extent of sedimentation induced by the chill-proofing agent. The proper separation of clear beer from the sediments affects directly the beer recovery rate and operation time. In the case of filtration, turbidity suggests the required filter aid feed rate which influences the filter operation efficiency and the clarity of the finished beer.
There are presently available commercially several turbidity measurement devices. However, they are not satisfactory for beer production. These devices all give erratic readings unless used in narrow turbidity ranges. In beer production the turbidity measuring devices must give reproducible readings over a broad turbidity range of 0-8500 ppm.
Presently available devices also are usable only within a limited range of fluid depths where they give accurate and reproducible measurements. These devices usually are limited to about a 2" deep cell. In beer production, however, pipe lines have inside diameters ranging up to about 8" and the need is for a turbidity measuring device which will read accurately across such depths of fluid.
Further criteria for turbidity measurements in beer production is that the turbidity measuring device needs to have the capability to measure various types of beer that have different colors and various concentrations of ingredients.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a turbidity measuring device which is suitable for use in beer production in both the chill-proofing and filtering steps. It is a further object of this invention to provide a turbidity measuring device which gives consistently reproducible results in a dynamic situation over a broad turbidity range and across pipe lines of up to 8" in diameter. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The present invention comprises a device and process for measuring turbidity of beer in a static and dynamic situation over a broad range of turbidity (0-8500 ppm) and through a pipe line of up to 8" in diameter.
This invention also is applicable to any instance where measurement of suspended solids is needed. However, for illustrative purposes, the device and process is described in this application in relation to a beer producing process.